


Leisure Sickness

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Honeymoon, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Nausea, Sickfic, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Leisure Sickness

Natasha x reader x Tony x Steve

Leisure sickness is defined as a psychological condition in which people, read workaholics, can become ill when given time off.  
Leisure sickness's symptoms can include headaches, nausea, insomnia, and vomiting.  
These symptoms quickly became synonymous with Steve, Natasha, Y/N, and Tony whenever they went on vacation.

The four of you had decided that you'd had enough with the media and the general public for this season. It seemed as if everyone had an opinion on the team, and you were all sick of it.  
So Steve had pitched the idea of the four of you going on vacation for a couple of weeks.   
It had been a lot of back and forth before the four of you came to a decision that you were all happy with.   
The four of you would take three weeks off from the world unless it was about to end and stay at a house on Tony's private island.  
"This place is massive. I'm pretty sure I've been lost for the last hour." You said, entering the kitchen where Natasha and Steve were putting groceries away.   
"You've been gone ten minutes, doll." Steve chuckled, stocking the fridge full of drinks.  
"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure it's been an hour." You commented, taking a seat on the counter. "Are we sure time doesn't work differently here?"  
"How much coffee have you had?" Natasha asked, quirking an eyebrow.   
"I had two cups on the plane." You told her honestly.   
"You mean the cups that were basically soup bowls?" Steve clarified.  
"I drank whatever was served to me." You shrugged.   
"We're going to talk about that later," Natasha said, pointing a finger at you. "But first, can you find Tony? We haven't seen him since we got here."  
"Sure. I've explored a lot of this place. I should be able to find him." You shrugged, jumping off the counter.  
"Alright, we'll see you in an hour," Steve said, receiving the middle finger from you.   
To be fair, Steve might have been pretty spot on. To explore just the ground floor took you about twenty minutes, and there were still two floors, both with dozens of rooms each, to search.   
"What's behind door number nineteen?" You mumbled, pulling open your nineteenth door, you'd been counting, to reveal another bathroom.   
Except this one held your Tony. A Tony who wasn't looking so good.  
"Tones?" You asked quietly, moving to kneel beside the empty bathtub Tony was occupying. "What's wrong, hon?"   
"Just a bit of a headache," Tony mumbled.   
"And you're in the bathtub because?"  
"It's nice and cool," Tony told you, keeping his eyes closed.  
"Okay, how about you stay here, and I'll get you something for your head?" You suggested, gently brushing hair off his forehead.  
"Thank you," Tony mumbled, leaning his head back once more.  
"Couldn't you find him?" Steve asked when you reentered the kitchen.  
"No, I found him." You told him, beginning to look through the cupboards. "Hauled up in a bathtub with a raging headache. Did we pack any Tylenol?"  
"Here," Natasha said, throwing it to you. "I thought he looked a little pale on the plane." She commented.  
"He was fine before we got on the plane, though," Steve mentioned. "You think it's an extreme form of jetlag?"  
"Could be. It could also be the fact that Tony's not looked after himself at all the past week." You said. "He's been working himself to the bone. His body probably doesn't understand what's going on."  
"So we should expect him to feel worse." Natasha deduced. "I'll make something to settle his stomach." She nodded to herself.  
"And I'll deliver this." You said, shaking the pills.   
"I'll come with you. I imagine the bathtub's not that comfortable, and Tony might not want to walk to the bedroom." Steve said, moving to follow you.   
"Has death finally come for me?" Tony asked when the two of you made your way back to him.  
"Not yet, Tones." You told him, kneeling in the same place as before.  
"And not for a long time," Steve added, bending beside you.  
"Ugh, I really thought it was him that time." Tony sighed before cracking his eyes open. "Did you bring the good stuff?"  
"I did." You nodded, dosing out two of the tablets and handing them to him. "Give me a second, and I'll get you some water." You said, rising to stand, but Tony took the two dry. "That's disgusting."  
"Water's for bitches." Tony grunted before closing his eyes again.   
"Come on, Tony, let's get you to bed," Steve said to him.   
"Too much work." Tony denied before Steve picked him up. "Woah! Give a man a little warning." Tony grumbled as Steve chuckled quietly.   
"Asking's for bitches." You teased, walking in front of the two and opening doors.  
"Get some rest, Tony," Steve said, putting onto the bed and pulling the covers over him.  
"I'll shut my eyes for a few minutes, and I'll be fine," Tony mumbled, rolling over onto his side.  
It didn't even take Tony another minute before he was fast asleep.

The next time the four of you decided to go on vacation, you'd decided to go a bit more touristy.   
The four of you were in London for two weeks and would be spending your days visiting every popular tourist attraction. It was your second day in London, the first dedicated to sleeping off the jetlag, and you would soon be leaving the house.  
At least you would be if you could settle your stomach.  
Your stomach had been churning all night, and no matter what, you couldn't stop it. You'd managed to crawl into the bathroom and not wake anyone, but now you were stuck on the floor.  
"Sweetheart? Y/N?" You could hear your name being called. "Y/N, where are you?"   
The bathroom door opened, but you couldn't lift your head from its position.  
"Found her," Natasha called before walking over to you. "You look like shit, med," Natasha said, placing a hand on your back.  
"Nice, real nice." You groaned, lifting your head slightly. "Just give me a minute to get up and get dressed, and we can get going."   
"The only place you're going is back to bed," Natasha told you as Steve and Tony entered the bathroom.  
"Doll, are you okay?" Steve questioned you.  
"I'm fine. I just need help getting up. And maybe getting dressed." You told him.  
"Y/N, you are sick," Natasha said firmly.  
"Nu-uh, I haven't thrown up yet." You denied.  
"You don't look too far off from it, babe," Tony informed you. "How long have you been here?"  
"I don't know. It was still dark when I came in." You grunted before dry heaving, but nothing would come up.  
"Okay, Steve, would you please get some ginger ale?" Natasha asked, pulling your hair off your face. "Y/N, when was the last time you ate?"  
"Not sure."  
"Okay, add some saltines to that order too, Steve," Natasha told him.  
"Do you honestly not remember the last time you ate?" Tony asked, coming to sit next to Natasha.  
"I was working on that paperwork for Nick until the minute we left." You mumbled. "Forgot to eat."  
"And that's most likely why you're feeling like crap now." Natasha hummed. "Do you think you'll be okay if we get you back to bed?"  
"Just leave me here to perish." You groaned.  
"No can do, you're stuck with us," Tony said as he helped Natasha pull you to your feet.  
"Sorry I ruined vacation." You whimpered as you were laid in bed.  
"You didn't ruin anything, med," Natasha promised, brushing hair from your forehead. "Not at all."  
"We still have time before we have to go home." Tony soothed your guilty conscience. "There's plenty of time to do all the touristy bullshit your little heart desires."  
"Yay." You moaned, curling into a ball.

It was a long time before the four of you were able to go on another vacation.   
Missions had begun to become back to back and would last weeks, Tony was forced to travel for SI, and Fury seemed to have an unhealthy attachment to long meetings.  
It was after Natasha had been on a mission for two months, Tony had been in Japan for one month, and you and Steve had endured countless hours in the hands of Fury that Steve declared you all needed a vacation.   
Steve had literally googled relaxing vacations before deciding upon Brittany, France.   
Though Steve had argued with Fury, for what felt like days, Steve was only able to barter a week off for the four of you.  
"Tony, why do you have more bags than me?" You asked as Steve attempted to play Tetris with your luggage.  
"I like to have options, dear," Tony said, pulling his sunglasses on. "Never know when one of those parasites are going to spot me."  
"Don't call reporters parasites." Steve chided.  
"Are we ready to go yet?" Natasha asked, pulling on a jacket despite it being a warm day. "The plane is going to leave soon."  
"Just one more bag, and we can get going," Steve told her, picking up a small suitcase.  
"Can I once again point out how ridiculous that is? I own the plane. It should wait for me." Tony scoffed, climbing into the car with Natasha right behind him.   
The four of you faced no more problems until halfway through the flight. Natasha had jumped from her seat, startling the three of you from your half-asleep states, and bolted into the plane's bathroom.   
It was seconds before the sounds of retching filled the plane.   
"Tash?" Steve asked as the three of you stood up.  
"I'm good." Natasha choked out. "Get away from the door, Steven."  
"How'd she know it was only me?" Steve grumbled, walking back over to you and Tony.  
"Spy, Steven!"  
Natasha stayed in the bathroom for another seven minutes exactly. When she exited, her skin was flushed, she was covered in a thick layer of sweat, and she was shivering violently.   
"FRI give me Nat's temperature," Tony demanded as you rushed to pull Natasha to a chair.  
"101.3, boss," FRIDAY informed you all.  
"Shit, Nat," Steve swore. "How long have you been running a fever?"  
"Not running a fever." Natasha denied, lounging back in the chair and pulling her jacket closer.  
"101.3 is a fever, Tash." You said, pulling her jacket off. "We might have to get you to a hospital."   
"How long until we land, FRI?"   
"Three hours, boss."   
"We're going to have to bring her temperature down ourselves," Steve said, grabbing a towel and dumping his iced water on it.  
By the time the plane landed, the three of you had successfully managed to bring Natasha's temperature down.   
The four of you emerged from the plane, Natasha cradled in Steve's arms.  
"That was probably the most stressful start to a vacation," Tony commented as you all entered a waiting car. "Let's get you to a hospital, hey, Nat?"

The four of you stayed away from vacations for a long time after that incident. Not because you were all slightly traumatized but because life seemed to pick up its pace once more.  
It had been a year and a half since Natasha had a raging fever, and now the four of you were on yet another getaway.   
Except for this time, it was for new reasons.  
The four of you had had a commitment ceremony just two days ago, the Asgardian equivalent of a polyamorous wedding.   
It had been a long time coming and a lot of planning, but it was worth it. And it had meant everything to you all.  
Now the four of you were on your honeymoon in Tony's rebuilt Malibu home.   
"Do you think we'd get in trouble if we moved here?" Natasha asked, pulling her sunglasses down.  
"From who? We're all adults. Who would we get in trouble with?" Tony asked her.  
"Fury. The government. The news. The world." You listed off.   
"At the end of the day, how much do they really matter?" Tony shrugged, pulling you onto his lap.   
"You would avoid Nick?" Natasha asked, quirking a brow.   
"The pirate doesn't scare me." Tony shook his head as you and Natasha grinned. "Don't tell him I said that."   
Before either of you could respond, the sound of footsteps coming closer caused you all to look up.  
Steve was staggering over to the poolside, looking very much worse for wear.  
"Jesus, Stevie, how many laps did you do?" Natasha asked as Steve stole her water and gulped it down.  
"One." Steve gasped. "I felt like I was going to pass out, so I quit."  
"Jesus Christ, sit down, Steve." You ordered, standing and moving over to the blonde. "You are really pale." You tsked, holding his head in your hands.   
"That's the Irish in him." Tony joked, now standing behind you with Natasha at his side.   
"When was the last time you slept?" You asked, running your finger over the prominent dark circles.  
"The wedding night." Steve sighed. "I haven't been able to sleep since."  
"You're exhausted, Steve." Natasha pointed out. "You can't run on willpower alone."  
"I know that, but I physically can't make myself sleep," Steve told her. "I don't know what it is, but I can't."  
"Maybe it's because you're trying to force yourself to sleep instead of allowing yourself to." Tony reasoned.   
"Why did you get all philosophical?" Steve asked him.   
"Always have been. Let's get you to bed, Cap." Tony said, helping Steve to his feet. With a bit of maneuvering, the three of you were able to move the bulky super soldier to your large bed and put him under the covers.  
"Stay, please," Steve mumbled, already half asleep.   
"Always, Stevie." You said as the three of you crawled in beside your Steve.

Vacations could always be stressful, but it seemed for the four of you it was always amplified. Especially when someone always managed to get sick.


End file.
